Stand
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Ruthie left Glenn Oak eighteen months ago with a big secret that only Simon knew. Now she's coming back from Scotland with another big secret. Will Martin, Simon and everyone be able to keep Ruthie safe once they learn why she returned?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm stuck in the hospital with pneumonia but when a friend of mine told me he was writing a 7th Heaven story for me and one of our best friends and my muse, Phoenix, went crazy so here I am writing my very own 7th Heaven story... *glares at Bert* This is all your fault Mister! *smirks* When I get better and get out of here when you're asleep I'm dressing you up as a girl so be scared be very scared. *clears throat* Alright peeps this is a Ruthie/Martin story... It will follow the show some and be somewhat AU ... So, ummm, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

***WARNING*** Mentions of Sexual Assault and abuse but doesn't go into details. ***WARNING***

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

**Chapter 1**

Ruthie looked at the sleeping one year old beside her as the plane started its descent and couldn't help but smile. She had left home eighteen months ago with the secret of her being pregnant and had only told her brother Simon. Now she was returning home in almost the same exact way she had left, except this time the situation she was in wasn't by choice. As she placed her hand on her stomach she let out a sigh. She knew that all hell was going to break loose once everyone found out what has been going on in her life and she knew that there was no way to hide it, especially since she couldn't hide the bruises that she had, or the fact that her arm was in a cast and that she had cracked ribs. She would have to see a doctor shortly after she landed because of flying, but to her it was worth it because it got her out of harms way even for a short time.

Once the plane landed, Ruthie unbuckled her seatbelt and her daughter's and then carefully picked her up, even though she knew that she wasn't supposed to be lifting her. She didn't want to wake her daughter up until they were off the plane and meeting Simon and Sandy. Once more a smile graced her lips as she thought about how close she and Sandy had become in the last eighteen months. She was just glad that Sandy and Simon knew she was coming back and that they were picking her up. She was also glad that they had both agreed to keep the fact that she was coming back a secret for now.

Once off the plane she walked through the gates and over to the baggage area slowly. Each step she took hurt her and she was trying to breathe through the pain. She spotted her brother and smiled in relief. She slowly made her way over to where he and Sandy were standing.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Simon saw Ruthie coming towards him and Sandy and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. It has been thirteen months since he and Sandy had seen both Ruthie and their goddaughter Autumn. He still couldn't believe that his niece was now thirteen months old. While he may not have been back to visit Ruthie or Autumn after Autumn's birth he had spoken to them on the phone weekly and as Autumn got older they had video chatted.

As he watched Ruthie walk towards him and Sandy slowly the smile slowly was wiped off of his face. His eyes took in everything about his sister and slowly his blood started to boil. He saw the cast on her arm, he saw the bruises around her neck, he saw the way she kept wincing and most of all he saw the bruises on her face. As he looked into her eyes he started towards her because he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Once he got to her, he took Autumn out of her arms and then looked her in the eyes. He saw pain and fear in them and his blood boiled even more.

He quickly turned towards Sandy and said, "Sweetheart can you hold Autumn for me for a few minutes? I need to talk to Ruthie."

Sandy nodded because she too had seen the bruises on Ruthie. She quickly took Autumn into her arms and gave Ruthie a reassuring hug and then stepped back. "Which bags are your's and Autumn's Ruthie? I'll get them while you talk to Simon."

Ruthie gave Sandy a small smile. "They are a matching set of purple suitcases. Thank you Sandy."

Sandy smiled and nodded and then moved off, leaving brother and sister alone.

Simon watched as Sandy walked back over to the baggage claim and then he turned towards Ruthie. "What in the world happened to you, Sis?"

Ruthie sighed and looked down at the ground. "I was dating a guy that I thought was perfect. Little did I know that he was anything but. He raped me six months ago and when I tried to leave he threatened to kill Autumn. He had to leave for a week for his work and I had to get out of there. I wasn't supposed to be flying, but I couldn't stay there any longer. He could have killed me this last time."

As Simon listened to what Ruthie had to say his face became thunderous. "My God Ruthie why in the hell didn't you tell me this when I talked to you last week? Why didn't you tell me this six months ago? I would have come and helped you."

Ruthie smiled sadly. "I know you would have but I thought I could handle it on my own. This latest beating was because I stood up to him. I know that you would have come, Simon, but I also know that you would have killed him. I didn't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'm home now and that's all that matters. Well actually I need for you and Sandy to find me a doctor. I need for someone to check me over and make sure I didn't cause any more damage by flying and I need to make sure the baby I'm carrying is okay."

Simon's mouth dropped open slightly and then his eyes traveled down to Ruthie's stomach and his jaw dropped even further open. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that she was pregnant until she said something. His eyes went back up to hers and he stepped forward and gently pulled her into his arms. "Come on lets get you to my and Sandy's house and then I'll call Matt. I know that you said you didn't want anyone to know, but if I took you to the hospital then everyone would know. At least if I call Matt he will probably keep it a secret until you're ready."

Ruthie sighed but nodded because she knew that Simon had a point. "Okay thank you again for everything Simon. You'll never know how much this means to me."

Simon smiled and wrapped his arm around Ruthie's shoulder and gently guided her over to where Sandy was standing with the luggage and Autumn. He knew that Ruthie didn't want anyone in the family knowing that she was back just yet, but he didn't see a way around it. He knew that Matt would keep the secret well he at least hoped that he would.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Well Crys didn't have an ending AN so I'll add something here. She's really sick, so I don't know how quickly updates will be, but as soon as I get them to edit and post I will. Thanks for reading now please review for her! ~Katie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter... I also want to thank Bert and Randall for taking turns to type up my chapters while I'm laid up in the hospital... Enjoy! (EN: Hey hey hey... I edited for those two!)

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

*****WARNING*** Mentions of sexual assault and abuse in this chapter! ***WARNING*****

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

As soon as they got to his house, Simon looked at Sandy and said, "Can you help Ruthie and Autumn inside? I'll come in, in a few minutes but I want to call Matt real quick."

Sandy nodded and after unbuckling Autumn from her car seat, she helped Ruthie out of the car and guided her inside.

Simon watched as Sandy helped Ruthie inside and then took his cell phone out and dialed Matt's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hey Simon did you get your errand done?" Matt asked as he answered the phone.

Simon sighed. "Yes Matt I got my errand done. I need for you to come over though."

Matt could tell by the sound of Simon's voice that something was seriously wrong. "What's going on Simon? Are you and Sandy okay?"

Simon sighed again because he knew that he would have to tell Matt over the phone about Ruthie. "Sandy and I are just fine Matt. However what I'm about to say can go no further than you. You have to promise me Matt before I can tell you."

Matt closed his eyes, sighed, and then opened them back up. "I promise Simon. Now tell me what's going on."

Simon took in a deep breath and then let it out. "The errand Sandy and I had to run was to the airport. We had to go to the airport to pick Ruthie up."

Matt gasped and then demanded, "Ruthie's back in Glenn Oak? Why didn't she tell any of us that she was coming home?"

Simon sighed. "She had her reasons Matt the main one being her daughter which I will let her tell you about. Now are you coming over or not?"

Matt nodded even though Simon couldn't see him. "Of course I'm coming over. But I need more information Simon so I know what I need to bring with me. What's wrong with Ruthie?"

Simon took in a deep breath and then let it out and then took in another one and let it out. "She came home from Scotland beat up, Matt. She's also very much pregnant. She has a cast on her arm along with bruises around her neck and on her face. It looks as if she's having trouble breathing, so I'm guessing she has broken ribs and I think that because she made the comment that she shouldn't have even been flying."

Matt swore loudly and said "Listen I told you I wouldn't tell anyone but I'm going to need to at least tell Sara. I'm going to need her help Simon. Plus if there is something more to Ruthie's injuries even though I'm her brother she'll probably feel better with another woman right there."

Simon sighed and then blurted, "The reason she's pregnant Matt is because the bastard raped her."

Matt's breath caught in his chest and then it came out in a rush. "I'm bringing Sara. We'll be there within five minutes. I'll leave Aaron with Mom and Dad."

"Okay Matt just come on in when you get here. I'll be busy with Autumn probably." Simon said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Okay Simon. Let Ruthie know I'm on my way." Matt said and didn't bother waiting on a reply as he ended the call.

He quickly grabbed his medical bag and some other stuff he thought he might need. He was glad that he had thought to keep a medical bag on hand in case of emergencies. He just never pictured it would be this type of emergency that he would need it for. His blood boiled as he thought about how his baby sister had been harmed. After making sure he had everything he ran the four houses down to his parents house where his wife was at with their nephew and twin sons.

He took in a deep breath and let it out and then made his way inside quickly. He found his wife in the kitchen with his Mom and Dad and his other two sisters. He knew that he was going to have to tell Sara about Ruthie but he couldn't do it in front of everyone so he took in a deep breath and let it out before looking around at everyone. "Hey Mom could you watch Aaron and the boys for us for a while? I need to borrow Sara for a bit and it wouldn't be a good idea for the kids to see us working on someone."

Annie looked at her oldest son and could tell that he was holding back something and said, "Who got hurt Matt?"

Matt sighed and said "Just a friend of Simon's Mom. I told Simon that Sara and I would be right over. Would you mind keeping the boys and Aaron for right now? I promise we'll call you and check on them."

Annie could still tell that Matt was holding something back but she knew he wouldn't tell her until he thought the time was right. "Of course I'll keep Aaron, Bret and Brad. Tell Simon to call me later. I want to see if he's heard from Ruthie lately. I tried calling her earlier and she didn't pick up."

Matt nodded and said, "I'll tell him Mom."

With that he looked over at Sara who was already standing by the door and he gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek and then hurried out, followed by his wife, and went back to their house and their car. Once they were both in the car he turned and looked at Sara. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. I promised Simon but he agreed to let me tell you because I'm going to need your help."

Sara nodded and then looked at Matt as he back out of the driveway. "Matt what friend of Simon's needs our help?"

Matt sighed but kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "It's not a friend of Simon's that needs our help Sara. I said that because I told Simon I wouldn't tell Mom or anyone but you who it was. It's Ruthie that needs our help Sara."

Sara gasped and said, "What happened to Ruthie, Matt? I thought she was in Scotland."

Matt shook his head. "The errand Simon and Sandy had to run today was to the airport to pick Ruthie up. Simon said she's in bad shape Sara. I'll tell you what I know because you need to prepare yourself to see her. Simon said she has a cast on her arm and bruises on her neck and face. Simon also said it looks as if she has broken ribs because of the way it hurts her to breathe. The other thing you need to prepare yourself for honey is that Ruthie is pregnant. According to Simon she's very pregnant and she got that way by her boyfriend raping her."

Sara gasped again as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh my God poor Ruthie. Of course we need to help her. Why didn't she tell any of us she was in an abusive relationship?"

Matt sighed. "That I don't know honey but we'll figure it out. She's going to need you, Sandy, Simon, and me to be there for her. She's going to need everyone but we can't push her to tell them until she's ready."

Sara nodded just as they pulled into Simon's driveway. "Lets go see our sister Matt."

Matt nodded and opened up his door and got out and then opened the back door and got his medical bag out and followed Sara up to Simon's front door and then inside. Both of them were trying to prepare themselves from what they were about to see.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the previous chapter... I'm glad that you guys are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Matt had thought that he had himself prepared to see his sister battered and bruised but nothing could prepare him for the sight of his sister when he saw her lying across the couch. His heart stopped beating and then started beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips when he saw just how many bruises she had on her. He felt his heart break as he took in her appearance.

His blood boiled at the sight of all the bruises around Ruthie's neck and he knew that whoever had hurt his sister had tried choking her to death. He saw the bruises on her face and it made him sick to his stomach to think about what she had been through since she left home. He looked over at Sarah and saw that she had tears in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile before slowly making his way to Ruthie who appeared to be asleep. "Ruthie."

Ruthie's eyes flew open when she heard someone call her name and she sat up fast and then cried out in pain. She heard running footsteps and looked towards the sound and she saw Sarah and Matt frozen to the spot and then she saw Simon running in. She sighed and closed her eyes because now she felt bad.

"What's wrong? Ruthie what happened?" Simon demanded once he came to a stop right beside the couch.

Ruthie took in a shallow breath and let it out and shook her head ruefully. "I must have dozed off because I woke up when I heard someone call my name. I didn't think that it could be Matt or even you and I sat up to quickly and it caused me some pain. Where's Autumn at Simon?"

Simon sighed and knelt down beside the couch and gently pushed Ruthie back so that she was lying down on the couch. "Autumn is okay Ruthie. She's actually asleep in Aaron's toddler bed and I put pillows up around her to keep her from falling off. Sandy is also just across the hall in case Autumn wakes up. Are you okay?"

Ruthie sighed. "I'm fine but I'm in a lot of pain."

Simon nodded and looked over his shoulder at Matt and Sarah and said "Well are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and see our sister?"

Matt nodded and then slowly finished making his way to Ruthie as he kept his eyes on her in concern. "Hi Ruthie. Do you mind if Sarah and I look you over?"

Ruthie gave Matt and then Sarah a slight smile and shook her head. "I don't mind at all Matt. In fact I'd really like you both to look me over. I want to know if my baby is okay."

Matt nodded again but this time it was Sarah who said "Do you know how far along you are Ruthie?"

Ruthie couldn't stop the shudder from racking her body but she nodded. "I'm about six months along. I know that because I got pregnant when Evan raped me and beat me. I wasn't pregnant before then and since then while Evan beat the shit out of me he never slept with me again after raping me."

Matt's blood started to boil when he heard what Ruthie had to say. "Okay sis I'm going to check you over. Do you want to do it out here or would you rather go to one of the bedrooms?"

Ruthie thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "I guess we should use one of the bedrooms. This way you don't have to move me a whole lot on this couch."

Matt nodded and looked at Simon. "Which bedroom do you want me to use?"

Before Simon could answer Sandy who had came in during Matt's question said "Use Simon's and my bedroom Matt. It has the bigger bed on it and the bed isn't against the wall."

Matt nodded and then took in a deep breath. "Can you walk Ruthie or would you like me to carry you?"

Ruthie smiled a little and said "Could you carry me Matt? I'm in a lot of pain."

Matt smiled and stood back up and handed his medical bag to Sarah and then bent down and lifted Ruthie gently off of the couch. He followed Sandy and Simon out of the living room and down the hall to their room and then gently laid Ruthie on the bed. "Okay Ruthie I hate to tell you this but I'm going to need to exam your whole body so I'm going to need your clothes off. If you want Sandy and Sarah can help you undress and Simon and I will step out into the hall."

Ruthie bit her lip a little and nodded. Just as she finished nodding a cry sounded making Matt and Sarah both look towards where the cry came from and Ruthie said "Simon can you take Matt with you and go and check on Autumn?"

Simon smiled and nodded. "Of course Ruthie. Just have Sandy or Sarah come get us when you're ready. Do you think Autumn is hungry?"

Ruthie nodded. "She probably is. Just give her an orange or something."

Simon laughed and nodded and then pulled a shocked Matt out of the bedroom and closed the door. Once he had the door closed he turned and looked at Matt. "Go ahead and ask I know that you're wanting to."

Matt nodded and swallowed. "Who is Autumn?"

Simon smiled and led Matt into Aaron's room to the little girl who was lying on the toddler bed crying and picked her up. "Matt this here is Autumn. Autumn this here is your Uncle Matt. He's Mommy's oldest brother."

Matt's mouth dropped open in shock but as he stared at the little girl in Simon's arms he could tell that she was indeed Ruthie's daughter. "How old is she? Why didn't Ruthie tell any of us she was pregnant?"

Simon sighed. "She told me that she was pregnant Matt but made me swear not to tell anyone other than Sandy. Sandy and I both flew to Scotland for Autumn's birth. Before you ask because I can tell what you're thinking yes Martin is the father and no he doesn't know about Autumn just yet. I've been trying to get Ruthie to tell him but so far it hasn't worked. As for how old this sweet little girl is she's thirteen months old."

Matt nodded and then looked at Autumn and said in a gentle tone "Can I hold you?"

He smiled when he saw Autumn grin and reach out for him. He took her from Simon and then followed Simon to the kitchen so that they could get her something to eat. He couldn't believe that his baby sister had a daughter and that she was about to have another kid. He smiled at Autumn and tickled her stomach gently as Simon pulled out some yogurt from the fridge and opened it. He then took it from Simon and preceded to feed his niece who ate it like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ruthie saw Sarah's questioning look as she got helped getting undressed and she sighed. "Before you ask Sarah yes the little girl crying you heard is my daughter. Her name is Autumn and she's thirteen months old. The only person who knew I was pregnant when I left was Simon but I swore him to secrecy."

Sarah nodded and gave Ruthie a smile. "I'm not going to judge you Ruthie. I'm sure that you had your reasons for not telling anyone that you were pregnant. Just remember though now you're not alone and you don't have to go through this alone. Let all of us help you. Please?"

Ruthie sighed but nodded and then thought for a minute. "Can I ask a big favor Sarah? I don't want to have to go over everything more than once so can you call Mom and Dad's house and have everyone come over? I don't mind them knowing as much as I thought I would. Plus I think I would love to have Mom and Lucy here while Matt checks me over."

Sara nodded and with a smile she stood up from the bed after giving Ruthie a gently hug and she said "I'll go let Matt know the change of plans and meet my niece for the first time. If you need anything in the next twenty minutes or so you either yell or have Sandy come get one of us."

Ruthie smiled and nodded and then looked at Sandy. "Can I have a blanket to cover up with for right now? I feel kind of weird lying here in my bra and panties."

Sandy laughed and got up off the bed gently and then got a blanket and covered Ruthie up. She sat back down beside Ruthie and ran her fingers gently through Ruthie's hair. She smiled when she saw that Ruthie was getting in a little nap. She leaned back against the headboard and closed her own eyes for a few minutes. She knew that she was going to need the energy in the next hour or so because she knew that she had to be there for Ruthie while Ruthie told everyone what's been happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Thirty five minutes after Sarah left Ruthie in Simon and Sandy's bedroom she was back and knocking on the door before walking back in. "Ruthie your Mom, Dad, Lucy, Kevin, Mary and Carlos are here. Are you ready to see them? Matt, Simon, Sandy and me haven't told them that you're here."

Ruthie took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Sarah. Can you do me a favor though? Can you make sure that they don't ask any questions until Matt is done examing me? I want them all in here while he does the examination but I want to be able to be relaxed. They can ask any and all the questions they want once the exam is done."

Sarah nodded and gave Ruthie a small smile before she turned and walked back out of the bedroom. She knew that the Camden's already had questions as to why they are here but luckily by the time that had gotten here Autumn was back in Aaron's bed fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about her young niece.

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she walked back into the living room. She looked at every single person in the living room before she started talking. "I know that you all are wondering why you are here and that will become very clear in the next couple of minutes. Before Matt, Simon, Sandy and me take you back I need for you all to listen to me."

Eric looked up at Sarah from where he was sitting on the couch. "Take us back where Sarah?"

Sarah sighed and looked over at Matt who stood up and said "Why don't you guys wait until Sarah is done talk before you ask your questions.

Sarah gave Matt a small smiled before turning her head back to look at everyone else again. "As I was saying I need for you all to listen to me. You will be seeing someone shortly and that someone has requested that no questions be asked until Matt and I are done with the examination. What's going on with this person is hard enough so if you don't think you can keep the questions at bay until then, then I think you should just stay out here in the living room. Do I make myself clear?"

One by one Eric, Annie, Mary, Carlos, Lucy and Kevin nodded and Eric said "Can you at least tell us who the person that we will be seeing is?"

Sarah shook her head no but before she or even before Matt who was opening his mouth to talk could say anything a scream was heard. Sarah looked at Matt and watch as him and Simon both took off running out of the living room and down the hall followed by Sandy. She turned to look at everyone once again. "Just follow me. By the way I forgot to ask earlier but where are all of the kids at?"

Annie smiled. "Actually all of the kids are with Martin and Mac. When you called us to come over Martin and Mac had just walked in. I asked them to stay with the kids while we came over."

Sarah nodded and turned on her heel and started down the hallway. She didn't even have to turn her head to see if everyone was following her because she could sense them behind her. As she got to Simon and Sandy's bedroom door she took in a deep breath and let it out before slowly turning the door handle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Matt and Simon had both reached the bedroom at the same time and rushed inside. They saw Ruthie lying there with tears in her eyes and they rushed to her side.

"What happened Ruthie? Why did you scream?" Matt asked.

"Are you okay Ruthie?" Simon asked.

Ruthie looked at Matt and Simon and said through her tears "I moved the wrong way. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare either of you or anyone else. Although I am surprised that Sandy didn't come in with you to check on me."

Simon chuckled a little. "She followed us but she went to make sure your scream didn't wake Autumn up."

Ruthie nodded but didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to keep the next scream from coming out of her mouth.

Simon and Matt both looked at one another and then back at Ruthie and Matt said "The family are coming back now. Are you sure that you're ready for this? We don't have to let all of them in at once."

Ruthie nodded her head. "I'm ready Matt I promise. It's better I do it this way so that I don't have to keep repeating myself. I know that as soon as they all come in they're going to have questions but I hope that they will do what I asked Sarah to tell them to do."

Matt nodded. "She told them and if they start asking questions before I'm done Simon and I will get them out of here. Get ready sis because the door handle is turning."

Ruthie nodded and looked towards the door and she saw both Sandy and Sarah pop their heads in the door and Sarah said "Are you ready honey?"

Ruthie gave Sarah and Sandy both a wobbly smile and nodded her head. She grabbed onto Simon's hand as soon as he sat on the bed next to her and watched as Sandy and Sarah opened the door further and walked in followed by her family. She watched the shock on everyone's face and she saw the moment it registered on Kevin's face what must be going on because his face became hard and he walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Simon and put his hand gently on her arm. "Hi everyone."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A/N 2: I know that I'm mean for leaving it there but the next chapter will have the examination and the questions in it... If I would have put it all in this chapter the chapter would be extremely long... Click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter! How do you think everyone is going to react to Ruthie being back? How do you think everyone is going to react once they find out about what happened to her?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Matt looked at Ruthie once everyone was inside Simon's bedroom and said "Are you ready for me to look you over?"

Ruthie sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and held onto Simon's hand as Matt began his examination with Sarah's help. She tensed up and squeezed Simon's hand as hard as she could when Matt checked her pelvicly. She knew that he had to but it didn't mean that she had to like it. A little cry of pain slipped through her lips when Matt finally finished checking her pelvicly.

"I'm sorry Ruthie. I'm being as gentle as I can be." Matt whispered.

Ruthie opened up her eyes to find Matt looking at her in concern and she gave him a slight pained smile. "I know you are Matt. I know that you had to do that to make sure everything was okay. Are you almost finished now though?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, I'm almost finished honey. I just want to look at your ribs now."

Ruthie nodded and turned her head to look at Simon but her eyes connected with Kevin's. She saw the concern in them and she gave him a wobbly smile as she let go of Simon's hand and grabbed onto Kevin's. When she felt him squeeze her hand in comfort she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Shhh Ruthie you're safe now sweetie. I won't let anything else bad happen to you I promise." Kevin whispered. His blood was boiling at the thoughts that were running through his mind but he wasn't going to let it show just yet. He wanted and needed to make sure that Ruthie knew he was right there for her. He knew that whatever him and everyone else heard once Matt and Sarah were done was going to be hard but he silently vowed to himself and to Ruthie with his eyes that he would be strong and help her in anyway that he could.

Ruthie smiled a little more at Kevin's whispered looks and then looked at Matt as he said "Okay Ruthie I'm all finished now. I'm going to give you some pain medicine but it won't harm you or the baby. You have three broken ribs, the broken wrist as you know, you have some bruises on your thighs but everything to do with the baby is fine. Your vocal chords are probably bruised so I want you to take it easy when you talk. Okay?"

Ruthie nodded and whispered "Thank you Matt."

Matt shook his head. "You don't need to thank me Ruthie. I would do anything for you because I love you. Now are you up for talking or would you rather rest some and talk later?"

Ruthie thought about it for a few minutes and then finally said "I think I just want to get this all over with it. Is that okay?"

Matt gave Ruthie a reassuring smile. "Of course it's okay honey. Just let me give you the pain medicine first and then I'll have everyone leave so that you can get dressed again before you talk."

Ruthie nodded and then looked over at the rest of her family who were all looking at her in concern. "Mom, Lucy and Mary do you think you three could stay in here and help me get dressed? It hurts to move around a lot."

"Of course we can Sweetheart." Annie said softly. She had so many questions running through her head but she knew that they could wait a few minutes. Right now making sure her daughter was comfortable was more important than asking any of the questions. She watched as Matt gave her youngest daughter a shot before he stood up.

"Okay Ruthie we'll all go out so you can get dressed. Do you want me to check on Autumn?" Matt said.

Ruthie smiled at the mention of her daughter but before she could say anything Lucy spoke up and said "Who is Autumn?"

Matt looked at Ruthie and she sighed and said "Autumn is my thirteen month old daughter. When I left Glenn Oak eighteen months ago I was almost five months pregnant. Before any of you ask yes Martin is the father."

At Ruthie's words all of the Camden's looked at her in shock and Annie said "I have another granddaughter? Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? My God Ruthie you were all alone when you gave birth to her!"

At that Simon cleared his throat and said "Actually she wasn't alone. If you remember correctly thirteen months ago Sandy and I went and visited Ruthie. We knew that she was pregnant and when it came close to her due date we flew out because we didn't want her to be alone."

Eric looked at his son in shock and demanded "You didn't think to tell us that your sister was pregnant or that she had, had a baby?"

Ruthie sighed and said "We can get into all that later. But don't be blaming Simon or Sandy because I made them swear not to tell any of you. I didn't want any of you to be disappointed in me. I couldn't have handled it."

Annie saw the tears in Ruthie's eyes and said "Oh honey we're not disappointed in you. We're hurt that you didn't tell us but I think I know why. You knew that if any of us knew that we would have told Martin. But as you said we can revisit this topic some other time. Right now I think it's more important that we get you dressed and talk about what's going on with you now."

Ruthie nodded and gave her Mom a grateful smile just as Autumn started crying. "Simon or Matt can you get her and check her diaper?"

Matt smiled but before he could say anything Eric spoke up and said "I'll get her and check her diaper. I think it's about time that I meet my granddaughter. Come on guys lets leave the women to help Ruthie get dressed."

Ruthie smiled at her Dad and watched as he led the way out of the bedroom followed by Simon, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Sandy and Sara leaving her Mom, Lucy and Mary in the bedroom with her. As soon as the door closed she looked at her Mom and sister and tears filled her eyes ago. "I know you all probably hate me and I can't blame you for it. I'll understand if you never want to see or talk to me again."

Annie's heart broke for her youngest daughter as she listened to her talk. She looked around and found some clothes discarded on the floor and picked them up and then she sat gently on the bed beside Ruthie while Mary and Lucy sat down gently on the other side. "We don't hate you Sweetheart. We could never hate you. I wish that you would have told me that you were pregnant so I could have helped you but I don't hate you because you didn't. We all love you Ruthie. We don't know what happened to you but you have to believe me when I say that we're all here for you and we're not going anywhere. I have a new granddaughter and I have another grandchild on the way. It don't matter that you didn't tell me or tell us all that matters is that you're home now where you belong."

Ruthie started sobbing and she clung to her Mom. "God I wanted to come home so much these last six months but I couldn't. Now that I'm home I'm still afraid."

Lucy felt her heart breaking at the fear in her younger sister's voice and she said "I agree with Mom, Ruthie. Nothing you did or could do could make me hate you. Like Mom said you're home now and that is all that matters. Do you want to talk why it looks like you were in a bar fight?"

Ruthie pulled herself out of her Mom's arms and hugged first Lucy and then Mary before she sat up and let them help her get dressed. Once she was completely dressed again she leaned back against the pillows that her Mom had fluffed and put behind her so she could semi sit up and semi lay down. "It wasn't a bar fight but I will tell you. Can one of you see if the guys are ready to come back in? I don't want to have to go over this more than once."

Annie nodded but before she could get off the bed there was a knock on the bedroom door and it opened a little and Sarah popped her head in and said "Ruthie are you dressed and are you ready to talk? Autumn is sleeping again with a bottle but I'm not sure how long she'll stay down and I figured that you didn't want to have this talk with her in the room or awake."

Ruthie smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Mom was just getting ready to come out and get everyone. And Sarah you're right because even though Autumn is only thirteen months old she's smart."

Sarah nodded and pushed the door open even further and led the way into the room followed by everyone else. She walked over to the side of the bed that Mary and Lucy were sitting on and stood by Ruthie's side with her hand on Ruthie's shoulder.

Ruthie watched as her family all walked back in. She wasn't surprised in the least when both Simon and Kevin walked over to the bed and sat like her Mom was sitting beside her. She looked around and couldn't help but slightly smile that she was finally back with her family because she knew that no matter what happened from now on she would be protected by them. "So I guess you all are wondering why I'm so bruised."

Kevin looked at Ruthie and said "Take your time in telling us."

Ruthie gave him a small smile and then looked around before closing her eyes after she sighed. "I met Evan when Autumn was about four months old. I had thought that he was the perfect guy and in a lot of ways he was. However six months ago he raped me which is how I got pregnant. He didn't like the fact that I kept telling him that I wasn't ready for sex. When I tried to leave he threatened to kill Autumn and there was no way I was going to let him do that or even try to so I stayed with him. He started beating me nightly and sometimes more than once. He beat the hell out of me yesterday before he left for a job that was taking him away for a week. I think he thought that by beating me as badly as he did that I would still be there when he came back. As soon as he left I went to the hospital where they put the cast on my arm and told me I had broken ribs. I knew that I shouldn't have been flying but this was the only chance I had of getting away so I packed some of Autumn's and my stuff up and here I am."

Everyone in the bedroom stared at Ruthie in horror until Kevin spoke up and said "Does he know where you're from originally?"

Ruthie sighed as she opened her eyes. "Yes, he does. He went through my things. Maybe I should have went some where else."

Kevin shook his head but before he could say anything Eric said "No baby girl you did right in coming home. However any time that you need to go out and do something I think you need to have someone with you. We will also let Sargent Michael's know what is going on. Do you by chance have a picture of Evan so we know what he looks like?"

Ruthie nodded. "It's on my phone."

Just as she said that her cell phone rang and she tensed up because she recognized the ringtone and Kevin felt her tense up and he grabbed her hand in his. "It's okay Ruthie he can't get to you. We'll get you a new phone and dispose of that one so he can't trace your phone calls."

Ruthie nodded and let out a sigh of relief. She felt pounds lighter because she was no longer carrying the weight around by herself about what she had been going through and what she was still going through. She knew that she could count on her family to help her and she was happy that she had come home instead of going some place else like she had first thought of.

* * *

A/N 2: So there was the much awaited chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think... I hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm sorry for that... My muse ran away from this story and on to some others... Besides that real life got in the way... Between high wind storms, tornado's and I now have a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye... This chapter will be short more than likely and it won't have dialogue in it... I want to show what some of them are thinking after what Ruthie told them... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kevin was livid with what him and everyone else in the family has learned. He couldn't understand how a man could do that to their Ruthie. Hell he couldn't understand how any man could do that to any woman. He wanted to get on the first plane to Scotland and hunt the guy down and teach him a lesson he would never forget. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then looked at Ruthie and gave her a tender smile.

He could tell just by looking at her that even talking about Evan had drained her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He has always loved Ruthie like she was his actual sister and not just his sister-in-law. He smiled down at her when she laid her head on his chest. He knew then that no matter what it took that he would make sure that her, his niece and the baby that was on the way was protected.

He looked around the bedroom and saw the anger on everyone's faces. He knew that they were all angry about what happened to Ruthie and he also knew that they too would do whatever it took to keep Ruthie and her little family safe. His eyes met his wife's and he saw the tears in them so he held out his free arm to her and smiled. The smile grew bigger when she rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around not only him but her sister. He knew that she was hurting because Ruthie was hurting and he didn't like to see either one of his girls hurting.

He silently vowed that if Evan ever showed his face around here that he would make Evan regret it. As he looked down at Ruthie he silently swore to himself and her that he would help her in any way that he could and that included not letting Marvin know that he had a daughter just yet if that is what Ruthie wanted. He still couldn't believe that Ruthie had a one year old daughter and that only Simon and Sandy had known about her. Then again in some ways he could understand why that was.

He bent his head and kissed Ruthie on the head and then once again looked around the room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Mary couldn't believe that her baby sister was a Mother already and that she was about to become a Mom for the second time. As she looked at Ruthie and saw the fear in her eyes her heart went out to her sister. She knew what it was like to be afraid and she had never wanted Ruthie to feel that way. Now that Ruthie did feel that way the only thing she could do was to make sure that Ruthie knew that she was here for her no matter what.

She leaned back into Carlos with a sigh. She couldn't help but feel as if she had failed her sister in some way, shape or form. She couldn't help but feel as if her not knowing that she had a one year old niece was her own fault. She knew logically that it wasn't but she couldn't help but wonder if she had stayed in closer contact with Ruthie if Ruthie would have come to her and Carlos instead of going to Scotland when she needed a break.

As she looked at her sister the anger she was feeling started to boil again. She couldn't believe that some asshole had beaten and raped her baby sister. She couldn't believe that the same asshole had dared to threaten her niece. She wanted to find the guy responsible for all this and tear into him and make him wish that he had never laid a hand on any woman let alone lay a hand on Ruthie Camden.

As she looked from her sister to Kevin and at everyone else she knew that no matter what it took the family would pull together to make sure that Ruthie, Autumn and Ruthie's unborn baby would be just fine. She knew that when it came to dangerous situations or emergencies that no matter what problems some of the family had with others that they would be over looked so that everyone could ban together to be there for the person who needed them.

She couldn't help but wonder what everyone was thinking about the whole Martin and Ruthie situation. She knew that no matter how hard they all tried that eventually one of them would slip up and tell Martin that he had a daughter. She also knew that if they did that before Ruthie was ready that it could cause more harm than good. She silently vowed that she would make sure that everyone kept their mouths quiet to Martin unless Ruthie wanted them to tell him. She could also tell just by looking at her sister that there was no doubt about it that Ruthie's heart still belonged to Martin just like it always had.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eric was having a hard time coming to terms with what he heard. He couldn't believe that his baby girl had been sexually assaulted and abused for months. He could imagine the pain she must be feeling right now and it killed him not to be able to take it away from her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but he could see right now that she needed Kevin's strength. Plus he knew that if would be the one holding her that he would end up breaking down and he couldn't afford to do that right now.

He knew that Ruthie needed him to be strong for her so he would be. He would make sure that he kept his emotions in check around her but he also knew that when he wasn't around her that it would be a different story. He looked down at his wife and saw the tears in her eyes that she was fighting and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she was hurting for Ruthie just like he was.

He silently vowed that he would make sure that his baby girl came through this. He would make sure that Ruthie survived and that she would become a stronger person. He knew without anyone saying anything that they were all going to be by Ruthie's side. He also knew without anyone saying anything that they were going to keep Ruthie's secret from Martin until she was ready and he vowed that he would also. He had no doubt that it would be sooner rather than later that Ruthie would tell Martin or that Martin would find out Ruthie was back in town.

He could only hope and pray that once Martin found what has happened to Ruthie that he didn't go off half cocked after the boy responsible for doing this to Ruthie. He knew for sure what everyone else suspected and that was that Martin has always been in love with Ruthie even when he said he wasn't. He just hoped that his daughter and the boy he has come to love like a son would see past their hurt and into each others life.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter* That actually went according to plan... Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
